The Triwizard Tournament
by NianGray
Summary: When the Triwizard Tournament is held on Hogwarts, weird things start happening. Hogwarts suddenly has two Champions. Who is responsible? And will everyone survive this Tournament?
1. Chapter 1

Clary Fray was packing all her stuff to go to Hogwarts again. She had gone to Diagon Alley with her mother a few days ago, and had all her stuff. Clary was always excited to go to Hogwarts, though she always missed her mother and Luke. Luke was some sort of adoptive father to her, since Clary didn't know who her father was. But Luke was enough, had always been, and Clary was convinced they would be married in a few years or something, she could see they were obviously in love. Clary was just the sort of person who could see that sort of thing. She was also excited to see her boyfriend, Jace, again, and his siblings. Jace had been raised by Michael Wayland, who's real son had died when he was two, and Jace parents had both died when Jace was young. When Michael Wayland died, he was taken in by Robert and Maryse Lightwood. It was a bit complicated, to Clary.  
'Clary, have you heard about the Triwizard tournament?' Luke asked, who was reading the newspaper.  
'They're holding it at Hogwarts this year, right?' Clary asked excited. She wasn't sure if she would enter, but she knew Jace would, definitely. Jace was addicted to taking risks, stupid risks even. She sometimes felt sorry for Alec, Jace' adopted brother who was always busy keeping Jace out of trouble.  
'You're not entering,' her mother warned, 'Besides, I heard they are going to change the minimum age to seventeen.'  
Clary's mother was probably the most overprotective mother. She only sent Clary to Hogwarts because she knew Dumbledore would keep her safe there, that nothing could hurt her there. But there was, of course, a dangerous forest. And a whomping willow, that attacked you if you came to close. Clary didn't tell her mother about Jace discovering the forbidden forest at night, and Clary didn't often go with him, that was what Alec and Isabelle did, Jace' adoptive brother and sister. When she saw Alec and Isabelle together, Clary always wished she had an older brother. She had never seen siblings as close as those three. But she had Simon, of course. Simon was her neighbour, and they had always played as kids, they had always been best friends. When Clary turned eleven, she had received her letter, and just after that Simon had knocked on the door.

_Clary was reading her Hogwarts letter, when someone knocked on the door. Clary loved the idea of Hogwarts, but she couldn't stand leaving Simon behind. Clary opened the door. How was she going to explain to Simon that she had to go to a school for witches, and that he couldn't go? Simon was holding a letter._  
_'Is this some joke?' Simon asked, 'Some guy Dumbledore sent me a letter telling me I'm a wizard. Is this some sort of version of D&D in which I don't know it's a game?'_  
_Clary was suddenly so happy she hugged Simon. 'Oh Simon, that's so amazing! Now I don't have to go to Hogwarts all alone! _  
_'Wait a second, you knew?' Simon asked, 'Why didn't you tell me?'_  
_'Forbidden,' she said, 'But now that I know you're a wizard, I can tell you everything.'_

She and Simon were still best friends. Unfortunately, they weren't in the same house. Clary had been sorted in Gryffindor, and Simon had been sorted in Hufflepuff. Clary shared her room with two other girls in her year, Gryffindor, Isabelle Lightwood and Aline Penhallow. She wasn't very close with Aline, but she would consider Isabelle a good friend.  
'If that's the age line,' Clary said, 'Then Jace won't enter either. Alec can, though, his birthday is in September and he'll turn seventeen then.'  
Alec was like Jace in the sixth year, but Jace turned seventeen in August, so he wouldn't be able to enter the tournament.  
The next day she was on the train, and she shared a coupe with Jace, Simon, Alec and Isabelle. Alec was a prefect, and had to sit with the prefects for some time, but he managed to convince them that he could sit with Jace, to make sure Jace didn't break any rules. Then suddenly, someone else came in too, just before the train departed. A very tall man, part asian. Lots of glitter. Magnus, she remembered. On one of Jace' stupid reckless excursions, Alec had gotten hurt, trying to save Jace, and Magnus had saved him, by healing his wounds. Jace couldn't stand the guy, but Alec actually liked him.  
'Can I sit here?' he asked.  
'Yes,' said Clary and Alec, the same moment Jace said 'No.'  
Magnus took that as a yes and sat down next to Isabelle. He looked at Alec with curiosity. 'Wow, this must be my Lucky day. Being late, and getting in a coupe with the hottest guy in the school.'  
'I'm not interested, sorry,' Jace laughed, who always thought everyone meant him in that context. True, Jace was really, really hot. But also very arrogant.  
'Wasn't talking about you, blondie,' Magnus said, 'I meant Alec.'  
Alec turned very, very red, as he did so often. 'Uhm... thank you.'  
Alec started staring at his shoes, and Isabelle laughed at how awkward her brother was sometimes. A little while later they all changed into their school uniform. Magnus was in Slytherin, and to Clary he was the proof not all Slytherins were evil. His best friends were Ragnor Fell, she remembered, also a Slytherin, and Catarina Loss, a Ravenclaw. Simon was a Hufflepuff. Clary, Jace and Isabelle were all in Gryffindor, and Alec was in Ravenclaw.

Alec sat next to Helen Blackthorn at the dinner feast. Helen was like him born in September, and would turn seventeen tomorrow. He was the only person he really knew in his year in Ravenclaw.  
'We're around the only sixth years who can enter the Triwizard tournament,' Helen said, 'Are you going to?'  
Alec had been thinking about it. He was considering it, and he always liked thinking things through. All the stupid impulsive things he had done, were Jace' idea, and Alec only went with him because Jace would go alone otherwise. That threat still worked.  
'First, I have an announcement,' Dumbledore said, 'I'm sure many of you have heard already, but this year we will be the host of the Triwizard Tournament. In a month, a group of students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will arrive here, and will put their names in the Goblet of Fire. You have the choice to do the same thing, if you are seventeen years old by 31th of October. The goblet will choose one student for each school to enter. Remember this well, once chose, there is no turning back. I also must warn you that these tasks are dangerous.'  
'Seventeen? Do they mean that?' Jace asked.  
'Of course they mean it.' Alec turned around, so he could see Jace at the Gryffindor table.  
'But you'll put my name in, sure?' Jace asked, 'Once chose, no turning back. If they find out the one chosen isn't seventeen yet, there's really nothing they can do. I'm so lucky my best friend's old enough to enter.'  
'No,' Alec said immediately, 'I'm not putting your name in the Goblet of Fire, I'm not putting you in danger.'  
Alec knew the Goblet chose someone strong, and brave. Smart, perhaps. Worthy. Jace was that person, only too young for the new rules. If Alec put in Jace name, Jace would be chosen, Alec feared. So he wouldn't. No way.  
'But enough with the talking, let the feast begin.'  
The food appeared on the table. First years were surprised, but Alec was used to it, he knew how it worked. A lot of the food, Alec noticed, was vegetarian, and Alec like that. He wasn't a strict vegetarian, but he didn't like meat much. It had been like that since Simon had gone to the headmaster, complaining that there was so much meat, and Simon was a convinced vegetarian. Alec lead the other Ravenclaws to the common room after dinner, since he was a prefect.  
'You're Alec, right?' a boy asked. Alec recognised him, he was the transfer from Beauxbattons. He had been sorted in Ravenclaw, together with the first years.  
'That's me,' he said, 'Sebastian Verlac, aren't you?'  
Sebastian nodded. 'Dumbledore told me we have to share a sleeping room, just so you know, apart from the rest, because there isn't enough room.'  
Alec didn't have any problem with that, unless Sebastian turned out to be extremely loud or something like that. 'Alright,' he said, 'Ravenclaws, this way, follow me.'  
Maia walked towards him, 'You're going to sign up, right?' she asked, 'You have enough experience with dangerous tasks from saving Jace' ass.'  
Maia Roberts was a fifth year Ravenclaw, and a friend of Isabelle's and Clary's. Maia was also a werewolf, but with a new invented potion she could not only remain herself, but also transform when she wanted to. She had been turned last year by her boyfriend, Jordan Kyle. It had been an accident, but he had been expelled, and sent to Durmstrang.  
'I think so,' he said.  
'I really hope Jordan won't come. He is old enough.'  
'If he comes,' Alec said, 'They'll probably tell him to stay away from you, if you want him to.'


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan Kyle had arrived. Maia wasn't too happy with it, Alec noticed, but he left her alone. Alec had decided to sign himself up. He had written his name on a piece of paper and thrown it into the flames, and was ready to face the consequences if he was chosen. Helen had signed himself up too, and a lot of seventh years had. Alec wondered if Magnus had. Alec had to admit, he liked Magnus, but he was too shy to tell Magnus. Maybe he should ask Magnus out someday, but he didn't know how to. But Magnus seemed to like him too, and Alec just hoped that Magnus would ask him out, that way he wouldn't have to go through all that trouble. Tonight was the choosing ceremony. The students from Beauxbattons sat at the Ravenclaw table, with them, and the Drumstrang students sat at the Slytherin table. Alec saw Jordan Kyle between them.  
'The time has come,' Albus Dumbledore said, 'For the Goblet of Fire to cast out the names of the chosen students.' A piece of paper flew out of the goblet. 'First, for Durmstrang, Jordan Kyle.'  
Jordan stood up, and walked towards Dumbledore. He shook hands with him, and stood still behind him, next to his headmaster. Maia looked shocked, Alec noticed. Now she couldn't deny Jordan's existence anymore.  
'Second, for Beauxbattons,' Dumbledore said, 'Camille Belcourt.'  
A beautiful girl with silver blonde hair walked towards Dumbledore, and shook hands. Alec looked around, and saw, oddly, Magnus looking shocked. Did he know her?  
'And last, for Hogwarts, Alec Lightwood.'  
He was nervous. Not because he had to do dangerous things, dangerous was your life as Jace' best friend, but all the staring people made him nervous. Alec shook Dumbledores hand, and just as he went to stand with the other tributes, he saw a piece of paper flying out of the goblet. Dumbledore caught it. This wasn't right, Alec thought, the tributes were chosen.  
'Clarissa Fray,' he said. Alec looked at Clary, sitting nervously next to Isabelle. Isabelle was encouraging her to go.  
'Clarissa Fray!' Dumbledore repeated, angry. Clary stood up and walked towards them. Oh no, Alec thought. He didn't want Clary to enter. She was only fifteen, too young. They all walked into the throphy's room.  
'How did you do it?' Jordan asked, 'Getting to be fourth tribute.'  
'I didn't,' she said, 'How did my name get in there!'  
'You're a good actor,' the girl, Camille said, 'I don't believe you. You wanted to be champion, so you made sure you were chosen.'  
'I do believe you,' Alec said nicely to Clary. There was a time he had hated Clary, but that was over now. He had hated her when he had loved Jace, and Jace fell in love with her, but Alec had gotten over that, and he found out that Clary wasn't some bitch stealing Jace from him, but an actually nice person. Dumbledore walked in, angry. Alec had never seen him like this.  
'Did you put your name in it?' Dumbledore asked, 'Or did you ask someone else to do it for you?'  
Clary shook her head. 'I didn't do it, sir, please believe me. Oh no, mom's gonna kill me, if I don't die in the Tournament.'  
'Clary isn't that stupid,' Alec said, 'Maybe it's best to let her not enter, if that's what you want, Clary.'  
'I think so,' she said, 'I'd like to enter if I'm old enough, but not now. No way.'  
'There is no turning back,' one of the jurors said, 'Once chosen, there is no turning back. Miss Fray, is like Miss Belcourt, Mr Kyle and Mr Lightwood a Triwizard Champion.'  
'Is that really the best idea?' Dumbledore asked, 'Just let the girl enter?'  
'We have no choice, Albus,' the same man said, 'She has to enter. Hogwarts will have two champions this year.'  
The next few weaks, this was all everyone talked about. 'It isn't fair! Why couldn't it be me?' Jace asked, 'I wanted to enter, and Clary doesn't really.'  
'She'll make it,' Isabelle said, 'I, for one, would have loved to try, but I'll let Clary take some of the honour this time. Alec, do you already have tactics? Are you going to work together with Clary? I think you'll win, I mean, you're smarter than that Belcourt girl and Jordan together.'  
'Congratulations, Alec,' Magnus Bane said, and he winked at him, and Alec turned red, 'You deserve it.'  
Alec smiled a bit at him, shy. He had to go to his lessons, he remembered, charms class, with Jace and Helen.

'Mom's going to kill me,' Clary said for the third time that morning. It was a saturday, so no classes, and Clary was writing a letter to her mother, in the common room.  
'That would defeat the purpose of protecting you from practically everything, wouldn't it?' Isabelle asked, 'Maybe your mother will be proud, that you're the second Hogwarts tribute, without even being old enough?'  
'Easy to talk for you,' Clary muttered, 'Your parents would probably be proud of you, even if you admitted you had cheated everything to make you the second champion. What I didn't do, by the way.'  
'How much I'd love to take your place,' Isabelle said, 'I'm afraid I can't.'  
Clary sighed. Clary was brave, she was a Gryffindor after all, but she didn't need eternal glory. What were you supposed to do with that anyway? Jace would probably think it was fun to do these tasks, but Clary didn't feel like getting toasted by a dragon or something like that. She had heard there'd been dragons in the last tournament, the last succesful one. Alec had told her the last tournament had been cancelled because a cockatrice the champions had to catch had attacked the headmasters. He had read some history about the tournament to figure out what to expect.  
'I told mom I don't like this, that I didn't do it, and that I don't know who did,' Clary said, 'Do you think that she won't be mad?'  
'Not sure,' Isabelle said, 'But I think your mother will come running here and threaten to kill the minister of magic if they don't cancel it. Maybe you won't have to hunt cockatrices or fight dragons. That means no risk getting toasted.'  
'That ministry guy says I have no choice,' Clary said, 'I don't think mom can convince him to stop the tournament, but I can't stop her from trying. I'm going to post this letter.'  
Clary stood op, but Isabelle stopped her. 'No you're not. You need to be in the trophy's room in fifteen minutes for the interviews. Alec told you, didn't he?'  
Clary shook her head. Fifteen minutes. She had to run then. 'Okay, I'll go then. Can you post it?'  
'Alright,' Isabelle said, 'Now go. You wouldn't want to miss your chance to get on the front page of the daily prophet, would you?'  
Clary ran, hoping the stairs would work with her. Sometimes the stairs did exactly what you wanted them to do, and sometimes they didn't, and you had to wait for eternity to get where you needed to be. Today, she was lucky. She ran down all the stairs, careful not to fall, and careful not to step on the fake steps. Alec had fell over one once, Jace had told her, in their first year, when they were going to be late for classes. Clary hadn't, but Simon had once. Simon had had no idea what magical stairs could do, and how annoying they were. Clary reached the trophy's room, out of breath.  
'You're late, miss Fray,' Dumbledore said.  
'Isabelle told me I was supposed to be here fifteen minutes before I was supposed to be here,' Clary gasped. 'Alec, why didn't you say anything.'  
'Jace said he would tell you,' Alec said, 'I thought he would have told you by now.'  
'First your wands will be tested, then Rita Skeeter will arrive to interview you,' Dumbledore told them.  
Clary recognised Diana Wrayburn, she made and sold wands in Diagon Alley, she was the best in England, according to most wizards.  
'Miss Belcourt, please,' she said, and she took her wand. Of all the champions, Clary had found Camille the most creepy. She was extremely beautiful, and seemed to have a lot of effect on most boys. Not Alec, of course, and not Jace either, but Simon seemed affected. But Simon, she knew, was really affected by Isabelle as well.  
'Yes, Hawthorn,' she said, 'Veela hair? Not a core I use, or that is used often.'  
'It was my mother's,' she said, 'She's a veela.'  
Clary realised that was why she had that effect on boys, veela's did that. That made her even more dangerous... Though she had no effect on people who were attracted to guys, which both Clary and Alec were.  
'11 inches, very flexible,' Diana continued. Diana waved with the wand, and nothing weird happened. 'Fine wand, good.'  
'Mr Kyle?' Jordan handed his wand to Diana. 'I remember this one. Walnut, unicorn hair,' she said, '9 inches, bendy.' Again Diana waved, and again, nothing was wrong.  
'Mr Lightwood?' Alec took his wand from his pocket and handed it to Diana. 'Another familiair wand. Holly, threstal tail hair, 14 inches, good for protecting charms.'  
Clary found that funny, how Alec's wand was good for protection. Alec was, after all, a very protective person, going with Jace on the most ridiculous and dangerous tours, just to protect Jace. What was even more ironic about wands, was that Helen Blackthorn's wand was made of blackthorn. Also funny was that both Alec and Isabelle had a wand made of Holly, a woodsort with a very light colour. A light wood. Lightwood.  
'Miss Fray?' Clary handed her wand to Diana.  
'Blackthorn, Phoenix feather, 12.5 inches,' Diana said, 'Strong.'  
After that, Diana left, and Rita Skeeter walked in with a man with a camera, taking photo's. 'Hello everyone,' she said, 'My name is Rita Skeeter, but you know that of course. I'm here to interview you, and write about you in the newspaper, because everyone wants to know about you. What hidden talents does the youngest one have? What is behind miss Belcourt's pretty face? Is there courage behind these blue eyes? Is there more than muscles in Mr Kyle? Shortly, what makes you a champion? Me, myself and I wanna know, and of course all my readers. Who wants first?'  
No one volunteered. Clary found her a bit creepy, and she looked ridiculous. She was not only supposed to do those dangerous tasks, but she had to be interviewed as well. Clary saw Alec turned paler than he already was, which was quite pale.  
'We'll start with Hogwarts,' she said, 'Mr Lightwood, would you like to come with me?'


End file.
